Love and Hate
by geckogirl
Summary: Lucius can't stand it anymore;he wants Harry and he wants him now.He kidnaps the boy and after bringing him to his home does some unmentionable things to him.He loves Harry but will Harry ever be able to love him back after what he has done? bdsm/rape
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Harry," said a somehow familiar voice in the darkness.

The young wizard had been taking a simple walk to the park to once again get away from the Dursley's yet again when he heard the hissing voice seemingly come from boy whipped out his wand but before he could do utter a word a figure magically moved behind him, gripping his hand tightly forcing his wand to his neck, a deep voice tutting him.

"No need for that," It whispered in his ear, a hand slipping around his waist pulling him close to the figure's body. Harry felt something pressing into his lower back but ignored the wand slipped from his hand and he heard a muttered "Petrificus Totalus" forcing Harry into the full body bind he had seen so many times before. The man behind pulled him closer and slipped a blindfold over his eyes leaving in darkness.

The man's breath became heavier as he pulled picked up the boy wizard and started carrying him to an unknown they walked Harry heard "Imperio" and then the command to sleep which he could not so he fell asleep in the arms of his captor.

Cold.

Harry felt freezing as he woke. He still couldn't see a thing because of the he tried to curl in but it was then he felt the cold metal pressing against his wrists and ankles. The chains jingled cheerfully, mocking him as they restricted him from moving. He could move his arms but there wasn't enough slack to be able to take off the bloody blindfold.

"Help! Somebody please!" he cried out now noticing he only felt a thin blanket covering clothes were gone.

"HELP!" he yelled feeling more then nervous.

Who had done this?Deatheaters?Suddenly the bed moved, and he could feel a person sitting on the bed beside him.

"Shhhh, no need to make a fuss now," said the silky boy still couldn't place the voice.

"What do you want with me?" he asked harshly.

A hand stoked his cheek."Nothing much, Harry."The hand started creeping down to his shoulder sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me, I'm hurt," said the voice now becoming mocking. He knew that tone.

Lucius Malfoy.

Harry felt himself gasp in surprise not only from the realization but the fact that the death-eater's hand now began to wander down his chest pushing down the blanket as he went."Don't worry, I have not told my master that I have you. Only I know…" he trailed off sounding a sickly boy bit his lip, feeling relief that he was not going to be handed over to his mortal enemy but terror at the same time. What could Malfoy possibly want with him?

A single finger traced circles around his nipple making him gasp slightly once pulled away from the touch- as far as his chains would let chuckled merrily watching his prey struggle thoroughly enjoyed. He had wanted Harry for so long, and now he had had him.

But what to do?Seduce him? Take him now?

He wasn't sure he could wait, his erection already straining against his pants."Let me go!" demanded Harry trying to appear strong as Lucius continued his assault on the boy's now stiff nipples.

"How do you feel, Harry?" asked the older man his voice silky, controlled once more.

"Get off me!"

Gentle fingertips glided away from his nipples down his stomach leaving goose bumps behind blanket was continued to be pushed down and Harry continued struggling feeling increasingly was he doing? The boy's breathing became quicker.

"Please, stop," he said finally showing some weakness making his captor's smile continue to boy looked so beautiful struggling in his made his decision. He couldn't wait.

He moved from the edge of the bed to right next to his prey, his hands never leaving his skin, continuing to push down the blanket so that it now cradled his hips."I'm afraid I can't do that. I have been waiting for this moment for too long," said the older man now starting to slip off his clothes.

"To do what?" asked the boy shivering. Lucius laughed."Why to make this body of yours mine."The man now, fully nude straddled the boy and leaned over to kiss him. Harry bit his tongue. Lucius pulled away immediately feeling hot blood seep into his mouth.

"That wasn't very nice, harry."

"Get off me!" yelled the boy again starting to struggle once slapped him then said in a rash tone,"Would you rather I hand you over to the dark lord?"

Harry became still biting his breathing grew even suddenly felt a pang of pity for the boy. He tried to shake it off but he couldn', when he had waited so long. He should have taken the boy started running his hand over Harry's chest again while his other hand pushed the blanket all the way off.

As he grasped Harry's manhood he heard the boy gasp and he felt his excitement raise, his pity disappearing as quickly as it came.

"Have you ever done it before?" asked the man starting to stroke the limp member in his hand."N-no" rasped the didn't take long for him to get hard.

"I'll make your first time as pleasurable as I can then."He heard Harry gulp. While Lucius continued his ministrations Harry's body finally began reacting and he starting bucking his body. But at the same time he was crying rather pathetically.

"please," he whispered. The man wasn't sure what he meant.

"please, what? Your body is begging for more."He started stroking faster and the boy came, white drops falling on the man's body.

"My turn," said Lucius pushing the boy's legs apart with his own.

After sucking on a finger for a moment he moved it to the boy's slowly- ever so slowly pushed it screamed.

"Stop! It hurts."Lucius slipped another finger screamed again trying to get away.

"Relax. It will only hurt more if you're tense."

"Get off me you pervert!"The man sighed putting yet another finger sound of chains clanking together soon filled the room as the boy continued his hysterics.

"Relax!" commanded Lucius.

"How am I supposed to relax, you monster!"Lucius removed his fingers from the boy. The guilt came wanted Harry's love, not just his body.

"I'm sorry," he felt himself say as he leaned over and undid the boy's green eyes were overflowing with tears and his lips were pouting.

"I will be gentle with you," said the older man looking Harry in the closed his eyes, and turned his head away from Lucius refusing to looks at him.

"I hate you."Lucius sighed.

"I will make amends later."

The man got up from the bed momentarily and walked over to a nearby desk. He picked up a bottle and brought it back over to the bed. Harry watched him squirt some of the unknown liquid into his hands and then onto his erect he placed his fingers near the boy's entrance his fingers full of lube he pushed them in making the boy's hole boy was biting his lip again.

"Now if you relax, this won't be nearly as bad." Said the older man leaning over the boy, his manhood placed against Harry's only nodded his head in captured the boys lips in a passionate, invasive kiss as he pushed in as carefully as he could, harry screaming into his mouth.

"Shhhhh." Said the man stroking the boy's started moving in and out holding Harry in a punishing hug continuing to kiss the boy's cries turned from pain to pleasure and he started moving with Lucius.

"I love you, Harry."

They both came Lucius collapsed on top on Harry he heard the boy ask,

"Can you let me go now?"

The man grabbed his wand from the side of the bed and whispered a spell, making the chain unlock and slide off the bed like snakes sliding back into their dens.

"Never. The door is locked and the windows are unbreakable. You will stay with me."Harry started fully sobbing now without shame, pulling himself out from under Lucius.

"Please don't cry," asked the older man seeing Harry curl up in a fetal started rubbing circles on the boys back pulling the blanket on top of him.

"I'm sorry." He said gently realizing how horrid the boy must be feeling.

"Please let me go," whispered the boy.

"When you love me."The boy started sobbing harder.

"Never."The man got out of bed pulling a silken robe around him.

"Then I'm afraid I can never let you go," said the man walking towards the door out.

"When you want there is a bathroom through that door," said the man pointing towards a door by the dresser.

"And in the dresser are clothes for you. This is your room now."The man muttered a cleaning spell for himself and the boy before walking out the door and locking it stared out the window to the cloudy moon.

"I hate him."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I know it's been a long time since I updated guys. I originally began this story as a contest and only intended it to be a one-shot. This was also right before college which has kept me more than busy. But finally I present the second chapter. Its length hopefully should make up for time. I warn you readers, I have no idea when I'll update this. Maybe I will never work on it again. I believe this chapter explains how the future of the story goes but it also has a conclusion. If someone wishes to take over the story, I will work with them to write it, but that is all I can promise. Readers, I do thank you for reviewing and generally reading this. I never thought it would be popular when I began it. Enjoy the chapter.^_^

A slight pop was all the echoed in the vaulted hall of the Malfoy mansion as Lucius returned home. The meeting with his lord resulted in more than he could have ever hoped. Not only would be allowed to break the boy, but he had the honor of keeping Harry as his own. As we walked through the gilded halls to his office he could only feel the strange sense of joy run through him. He thought over the last of Voldermort's words, if only to make sure he hadn't deluded himself.

"As long as you have him I expect progress, Lucius," hissed the dark lord, more than a shadow, but less than human. He had risen from his chair, facing lucius, after discussing Harry's fate with his faithful servant. "If you wish to turn him by this method I would hope in a month's time, before the world will notice his absence, he will obey you. I had hoped to break him myself, but I commend you for your commitment." And with that he was dismissed with the honor of his lord speaking to him as an equal.

Finally the silver haired man reached his study and deposited his cloak before sitting at his desk. A mirror sat on it, a mist swirling with opaque shapes moving through it. With a wave of his wand the mist cleared and Lucius could see Harry. The boy sat the tub of the bathroom, his face expression full of fury and disgust as he scrubbed his skin, which was now a slight tinge of red. After a little while he threw the sponge across the tub, suddenly looking utterly destroyed. Even without any sound, the man could see Harry's chest fall and rise rapidly as the boy suppressed tears. Lucius wished he could go and comfort the boy, but he had failed to control himself. He had almost hoped Voldermort would punish him for taking the boy as he did. But instead the dark lord had only laughed and praised him. With a deep sigh, he thought about how the boy would only cringe away from him.

The brightness of the mirror reflected Harry's face turn into an emotionless mask. His breathing calmed and slowly his body slid under the water. Lucius watched with intent as he watched bubbles rise to the surface and slowly disappear. The man felt himself rise from his seat, ready to apparate at any moment. But within a minute Harry had risen from the water, gasping for air, screaming. Even from his office, he could hear the boy.

"Cob!" Immediately a house elf appeared in front of him, fingering his tablecloth-made clothing nervously.

"Yes master?" squeaked the small creature, his head low.

"Watch Harry. He might have just attempted to kill himself." And with a bow the elf disappeared and the mirror dimmed, leaving Lucius to the darkness of his room.

The boy-who-lived felt a chill creep up his spine as he exited the bathroom. He wore only a towel around his waist, his hair still damp leaving droplets to slither down his skin as he moved. After picking up his glasses from the desk he moved across the room to the dresser. Too many emotions had passed through him and he felt nothing but exhaustion. Part of him prayed that somehow he'd at least be able to wear his own clothes. He quickly looked around the room, but didn't see his trunk. And as he opened the dresser, he saw green and silver. The finest cotton, linen, and silk stared back at him, but none of it was his. Harry carelessly picked out a pair of silk boxers, a light shirt and trousers before slamming the dresser door. He threw the clothes on the couch before removing the towel to finish drying his hair. He noticed he had chosen all green. Just the idea of silver made him sick.

Feeling his nakedness he put on the clothes, feeling disgusting, but preferring that to the vulnerability of nudity. With every step he could still feel the pain of the abuse he had suffered. Even with the small amount of sleep he had achieved before the bath, the ever present pain presided. His legs, wrists, and ankles were bruised. But the worst was where he was violated. A sob rose in his throat but Harry simply punched the nearby wall. It hurt, but the new blood springing from his knuckles was numbing. He needed something to distract him from the hell of his own mind. A nearby bookshelf stretched from the floor to the 15 ft ceiling, with a ladder attached to reach the higher shelves.

Even if Harry wasn't much of a reader, the idea of a book as a distraction was better than nothing. Most of book titles were foreign to him but then near the bottom he saw muggle books. Relief flooded him. He pulled out a book, "Pride and Prejudice" and pulled it close to his chest. Hermione had once ranted and raved about how good this book was and convinced him to read it. She had even read the first chapter to him one day, sitting in the front of the fireplace one night when he couldn't sleep. She and the story had become solid ground to him when he was drowning the past year. As he opened the book to the first page, he felt his hand shake, remembering Hermione's comforting hand over his own. A ghost of her touch enveloped him as he read, feeling content, if only for the moment.

His peace was quickly broken with the apparition of a small house elf beside him. Harry felt himself just and drop the book, before taking a deep breath. The house elf bowed deeply picking up the book.

"It is an honor to meet you. Cob was sent by Master to make sure you is okay Sir." Harry was reminded of dobby and relaxed a bit. Cob raised the book to give back to Harry, not looking at him.

"Call me Harry, please," said the boy, taking back the book and hugging it his chest. "And I'm fine," he muttered.

"Harry didn't try to kill himself then?" The boy bitterly laughed.

"As if I would do something so stupid. No, I didn't. But what gave you that idea?" Cob fingered the edge of his garment.

"Can't say. Master sent me. Master knows." Was Lucius watching him somehow?

"Cob, can you tell me if Master is watching us now?" The house elf grabbed at his ears and violently shook his head.

"Can't say. Please don't ask Cob." Harry backed off remembering how Dobby would have to hurt himself for the smallest indiscretion

"I'm sorry. Just promise not to hurt yourself." The house-elf's expression changed to one of happiness.

"You are truly as great Sir. Harry must be hungry." And with that the small elf disappeared and within a moment came back with a tray of food which he placed on the desk next to the bookshelf.

"Harry must eat. Master told Cob to watch Harry."

"I'm very grateful but I'm not hungry. I will eat it later." A hurt expression appeared on the creature's face. He started beating his head mumbling to himself, and harry grabbed his arms.

"Please. I will eat later. It hurts to eat now." Cob stopped and looked at Harry's wrists as the boy withdrew them.

"Master hurt Harry. Cob has something to fix Harry." And again the elf disappeared, leaving Harry perplexed and feeling down again. When the elf came back this time he carried a jar which he shoved into Harry's hands. "Harry will use this on bruises and pain will go away. It works everywhere. Cob has used many times. Master gives some to all house-elfs. Harry can even use in special place," Said the house-elf, practically whispering in the last sentence. The boy suddenly felt nauseous again and placed the jar on the desk before putting a hand over his mouth. He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to keep the urge to vomit down.

"How did…?" Harry muttered after feeling a little better.

"Cob heard it. We all know. Cob is giving salve to make Harry better. Cob understands pain."

"You don't understand. Thank you though. Please just leave me alone." The house-elf was fingering the tablecloth dress again, biting his lip.

"Did Cob not do good?" Harry shook his head, sitting down at the desk.

"You're fine. I just need to be alone. Thank you Cob." Harry put a hand on the elf's shoulder for a moment before turning to the food. There was soup and bread and a cup of tea. The boy picked up the cup of tea and drank a sip. This seemed to be enough to Cob who smiled and disappeared.

He drank the rest of the tea, not even noticing how thirsty he was till he took the first sip. But he still felt too sick to eat. So instead he went back into the bathroom with the jar. He put the salve on his wrists and ankles, and immediately felt the healing effects. It was almost like the memory was fading a bit with the pain leaving. With a deep breath he took the pants and boxers off and started applying the salve to his calves. With shaky hands he put some on his thighs and hips. Finally was the place that hurt most. With a single finger he got some of the salve and pushed his finger into his backside, feeling tears appear with the pain of stretching the opening once again. Slowly he worked the healing lotion deeper in, letting the healing lotion do its job. And when he was done he quickly dressed and rubbed his hands raw with soap and water. Only once he was back in the room did he dare think about the possibility of his captor watching him. The sick bastard probably got off to him using the salve.

Suddenly he felt sick again, and laid down on the roman couch near the bed. He refused to sleep there. Even as he laid down on the couch he looked at the wall, preferring the sight of the wall to that wretched thing. With the salve doing its job, Harry let exhaustion finally take him, praying that this was just a nightmare he would wake from.

Cob hesitantly knocked on the door to his Master's bathroom, and heard the command to come inside. When he got inside, Lucius was drying himself off and Cob immediately moved to assist him.

"How is he?"

"Sir says he is fine. Said he wasn't hungry, but promised to eat later. Cob made sure he drank tea and gave Harry salve for pain."

"He wasn't trying to do anything to himself then?" asked Lucius with an elegantly arched eyebrow.

"Sir said he wouldn't do something so stupid. Sir was asking if you were watching him Master. Cob was good. Cob said to ask Master."

"Very good. I will give you another jar of salve. I will check on Harry myself to make sure he used it correctly. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Master. Cob is most grateful," said the elf before leaving the room. Lucius smiled. He must be getting soft. He would need to be tough and cold if he was going to train Harry to be subservient.

When he finished dressing he went back to his office and picked up a small black bag, which he cradled all the way to Harry's room. When he walked in the room he saw Harry on the lectus, curled up. He moved silently across the room and saw that the boy was sleeping. A smile came to his lips. Harry looked so beautiful when he slept. He lowered himself onto the couch and pulled the boy into his lap. He pulled the boy's glasses off and placed them on the bedside table before pressing his lips against the boy's head softly and moving Harry's head against his shoulder. He opened the bag and pulled out a set of leather and metal cuffs. He undid the cuffs and kissed each hand before placing them on Harry's wrists, noticing the salve's work on decreasing the bruising from the night before. He then took out another pair of cuffs and moved Harry onto his back while he placed the cuffs on his ankles. With a calm smile Lucius then pulled out his wand and spoke the spell that would bind the cuffs to his love.

"Vinculum ad vitam, enim qous amor versus tenuit tenebit…A lock for life, for those who true love has held, it will go on holding" This incantation was one of his own doing, and lucius only hoped its poetic meaning would one day make sense to Harry. Before retreating from the boy, Lucius kissed Harry, feeling lips as soft as rose petals. He had nothing else to do today and so he looked around the room, seeing the empty tea cup, and untouched soup and bread on the desk. He picked up the book there. The title was unfamiliar, so it must have been one of the muggle books. But after reading the summery, he felt intrigued and sat in the window seat to read it. From there he could watch his precious one sleep.

After he had gotten right to the end of Chapter 3 with the description of the detestable Mr. Darcy, which Lucius humorously felt likened to, did Harry begin to stir and awaken. He seemed to not notice his captor sitting so close by as he tousled his untamable hair, noticing the first cuff. Lucius watched from the window, the sun rise illuminating his silhouette. He watched as Harry tried to remove the restraint from his wrist which was now an unbroken strip of leather with an engraved ring of metal on top. Then he noticed the other cuff. His face showed panic as he desperately tried to take them off. The silver haired man bookmarked the page and put the book down as Harry finally noticed the cuffs on his ankles.

"Bastard," was all Lucius could hear among the muttering's of the boy. Too bad, he could no longer see the boy's relaxed composure as he slept. It was so much more pleasant then this countenance. Might as well face the music.

"And I was so much enjoying the sun rise Harry. You should join me." Green eyes met grey and Harry practically lunged at him, as if to attack.

"What did you do to me, YOU SNAKE?" Keeping his expression calm, Lucius rose and walked to Harry, who immediately retreated and stumbled back across the room.

"GET AWAY!" the boy yelled moving towards the door.

"Harry, there is no need for this. I was just looking at the most fascinating book." Just as he got close Harry jolted away running towards the bathroom. Unamused, Lucius pulled out his wand and said, "Cataracta enim catena."Suddenly the metal from the cuffs unraveled and transformed into chain links, one chain connecting his wrists together, the other connecting his ankles together. With less than a foot between the cuffs the boy fell, and Lucius barely made it over quickly enough to catch him. Picking the boy up bridal style, the man carried him back to the couch and deposited him there. All the meanwhile Harry was screaming rather creative explicative curses at him.

Only once Lucius stopped touching him did he quiet down for a moment.

"If you stay calm I won't have to add to your restraints Harry. Though those look so nice on you," he added with a grin. The boy scooted as far away from him as he could, as Lucius sat on the couch.

"Now, why don't you ask me what you asked Cob? Was there anything else you wanted to know?" Lucius watched as the boy thought, relaxing onto the back of the couch.

Meanwhile too many thoughts raced through Harry's mind. The only thing he could think to ask was, "So you have been watching me?"

"Not all the time. More like checking in. I was worried when you disappeared under the water." Harry felt the hairs on his arms raise. So the snake had been watching him.

"Good. Maybe I'll do it more often. But I'm not stupid enough to off myself." Lucius rolled his eyes but accepted the response. At least the boy wasn't screaming at him for the moment.

"And why the cuffs? Why are you keeping me here?...why did you..last night?" spurted Harry after another moment.

"The cuffs will eventually allow you to roam the mansion and grounds freely. If you try to escape they will prevent you from doing so, "started the man. The other questions he would have to phrase a bit more delicately.

"I brought you here for multiple reasons. Some are more selfish then others. I do have feelings for you. They overcame me last night. But I have been given an opportunity to keep you safe from the one you fear most. My lord has allowed me to train you, instead of just handing you off to be tortured in some dank cell. You will be protected and well kept here." The boy looked away from him, his chest moving rapidly, his face showing shock as he processed the information.

"Train me?" the boy whispered in confusion and rising anger. "You said Voldermort didn't know…how do I know he isn't waiting outside now?" Lucius almost laughed, seeing the fear in Harry's eyes.

"I would say go check for yourself. I am a loyal servant to my lord and I told him a few hours ago. He has no need to come here. Only if you truly do something stupid would I have him resolve it. You are mine Harry."

"I belong to no one," said the boy defiantly.

"Well unless you wish to go my lord, which I could easily do, you belong to me, "said the man nonchalantly. Harry nearly hissed at his statement and pushed even farther back on the couch. Finally the tears came and the boy dug his head into his arms, realizing his predicament. For a moment Lucius felt himself melt a bit and reached an arm out to put on Harry's shoulder. But Harry immediately knocked his hand away,

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"the boy hissed at him. "And what the bloody hell do you mean by train me?" he continued his face streaked with tears, his eyes full of anger.

"Make you obey me….by whatever means necessary." Harry laughed hysterically.

"To what ends? Am I to be another house elf, or some kind of FUCKING SEX SLAVE?" and with this harry spat at him. Lucius really didn't want to begin this early with the training, but he couldn't let Harry think he would be allowed to do such things.

"Cataracta enim vinculum iocus." Lucius grabbed the chain between Harry's arms and pulled him close as a shadow came from his wand and wrapped itself around Harry's neck and slithered over his mouth before hardening into a rubber bit. The shadow turned to leather as it moved to hold the boy's chin and wrapped itself around his head, over his cheeks and around the base of his skull. As soon as the spell did its work Lucius spoke, still holding harry close by the chain, but not touching him.

"That's enough questions for now. You won't be a sex slave or a house-elf. That I can assure you. Now if you stop you're hysterics I wouldn't need to gag you like this." And with that he released the chain and watched as the boy frantically pulled on the leather harness holding the gag in. Once again, Lucius felt pity, but Harry was giving him no choice. He knew Harry wouldn't break easy, and he couldn't be careless with him emotions again. Harry's eyes went wild as he lunged at Lucius who easily caught him and threw him on the bed, pinning him there. Piteously Harry struggled beneath him, practically growling at him through the gag. It was a delightful sight. Lucius used his wand again to get rid of Harry's shirt, so he would feel even more vulnerable.

It seemed to work as harry stiffened and became still underneath him. His eyes were wide.

"I'm not going to do anything like last night. I need to you work with me here so I don't have to hurt you. If you do as I say I can be nice." Harry struggled slightly, showing his defiance. Stupid Gryffindor bravery. He was too brash, not calculating his options at all.

"Think Harry. Don't just act. Do you understand me? Now is not the time to fight. It will only bring you suffering." And as a demonstration Lucius used the chain spell again to bind harry to the bed again, his arms stretched above him and his legs pulled to the base of the bed by the chains already between Harry's wrist and ankles. Lucius could feel himself aroused again, but wouldn't give in to his sex drive. He was better than that.

"If you can obey me, I won't have to keep you like this Harry. If you continue this, I'll have to hurt you. Wouldn't you prefer to be able to speak and move freely, instead of being restrained like an animal?" Harry was crying again trying to turn on his side, to somehow shield himself from his captor. The resistance was already weakening, if only for the moment. Finally the boy stopped moving and looked at him.

"pwease," he mumbled through the gag, eyes wide. As he spoke there was no resistance, no anger. Lucius let himself relax and truly smiled. He knew it wouldn't last and so he simply moved off Harry and laid next to him pulling the blanket over them both. He loosened the chains so Harry could move more freely but still couldn't leave the bed. He pulled the boy against him and Harry fell limp against him. After a little while he softly pulled against the gag and then shakily laid a hand on Lucius's chest.

"Not yet, Harry. You're doing very well though. Just relax." Lucius wondered if he should let the boy relieve himself of the memory of the night before. Not that it would help with training, but one day, after he learned to be obedient, Lucius could give him so many things. Harry's hand wilted down to the bed and Lucius laid an arm over him.

"Think about this embrace when you think of me. This is what I want." Harry made a scoffing sound, but closed his eyes, shivering against Lucius's touch. It would be a long time before the boy would be able to embrace him without remembering that horrid memory.

"Sleep, Harry. I will be here when you sleep and when you wake. I won't touch you in a bad way and you will remember that." The boy simply nodded at him, letting his exhaustion take over, once more. Lucius made sure he was asleep before letting his own hand roam to the boy's hair, rolling it between his fingers. He watched the sun slowly fill the room and felt peace.


End file.
